Oboro
Oboro (オボロ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Birthright and Revelation routes. She is voiced by Nozomi Sasaki in the Japanese version and by Marisha Ray in the English version. Profile Oboro's family owned a well known kimono shop that had strong connections to the royal family of Hoshido, so her parents were killed by a Nohrian assassin when they were on business to Nohr. Oboro survived by hiding in the cart, but this seemingly unprovoked murder left a deep hatred toward Nohrians that manifested itself as the "Demon King Face", a terrifying glare comparable to being looked at by a demon. Oboro herself was taken in by some relatives who worked for the Hoshido nobility, learned how to be a lancer and eventually became a soldier for the Hoshido army. She found herself in service of Takumi soon after. In her support with Beruka, Oboro learns that it was Beruka's adopted father who killed her parents. This is because her family worked closely with the Hoshidan royalty, so they gained political and economic influence and became a target of Nohr to the point that an assassin was hired to get them out of the way. Requesting to meet Beruka's father to exact her revenge, Beruka informs her that she already killed him. Although Beruka offers to let her kill her in exchange, Oboro refuses, preferring to work with her to bring peace to the world after realizing that she's in a cycle of revenge. Birthright Oboro appears with Hinata during Chapter 9, trying to find Takumi after he disappeared. Instead, they find the Avatar and their allies fighting off against Nohrians inside the temple. When the Avatar speaks with Oboro, she will think that they are Nohrian due to their history and appearance, but after the situation is explained, she joins their army. Conquest Revelations Personality Oboro has a severe hatred of Nohr because her parents were killed by Nohrian assassins, going so far as to cause her to make an angry face that terrifies others whenever she thinks about or sees Nohrians, especially during nights when the conditions remind her of her parents' deaths. She is capable of controlling herself though, as shown with her initial support with Silas where she declines his offer to train as she tells him that in her current state, she would end up killing him. Over time, she realizes that not all Nohrians are evil as she thought they were, as shown later on in her supports with him and Beruka. She found solace in the Hoshido army, especially under the service of Prince Takumi, whom she has developed a strong crush on. As the daughter of kimono shop owners, Oboro has a good fashion sense and is always up to date with the latest trends. She often arranges for allies to wear special clothing after the war, although some may consider it excessive; her B Support conversation with Takumi shows that she is already preparing for his post-war ceremony outfit and her support conversations with Saizo show that she tries to get him to wear new clothes to his annoyance until he mentions a special ceremony. Oboro is active and cares for her fellow allies greatly, from fighting on the battlefield, arranging their clothes, and making sure they are well-fed and happy. She changes her attire the most out of everyone in the army. Her birthday is on November 28th. In-Game Base Stats Birthright Chapter 9 - Land of Gods/Revelation Chapter 10 - Voice of a God As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 10 - Unhappy Reunion |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 23 - Possessed |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= *In Guard Stance with Basara Growth Rates |45% |55% |20% |55% |55% |45% |50% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |45% |55% |20% |55% |55% |45% |50% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Spear Master |50% |50% |30% |50% |50% |55% |45% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Basara Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (M) * Ryoma * Takumi * Saizo * Hinata * Azama * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Kaze * Jakob * Silas * Niles (Revelation) * Benny (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (F) * Orochi * Mozu * Rinkah * Oboro's children * Beruka (Revelation) Quotes My Castle Castle Grounds * "I'm filled with strength. I'll defeat any foe that comes my way!" (surge) * "I wonder if someone dropped this? It looks very stylish..." (item) * "Want to try fighting together in the next battle? I'll bet we'll look great together!" (team up) * "I visit tailoring shops and study the latest fashions." (free time - answering) * "Lord/Lady Avatar, I'm available to help right now if you need something." (idle) * "Keep an eye on me in the next battle Lord/Lady Avatar. I'll be doing my best!" (idle) * "Thanks for all your hard work! I've got nothing unusual to report." (idle) Private Quarters *"You need a wardrobe makeover, milord/milady? Leave it to me," (Invite) *"The two of you are so cute. I love seeing you like this." (Invite, married Avatar) Friendship Lovers *"Welcome home, I wish you'd let me pick out your outfits" (Entrance) *"You're back! Hmm... Now what?" (Entrance) *"Hello there, Avatar. Why don't you slip into something more comfortable?" (Entrance) *"Whoa! Oh. It's you. I guess I fell asleep. I wasn't drooling...was I?" (Awakening, Good) *"Yikes, Avatar! What a way to wake up! Your hands are freezing!" (Awakening, Bad) *"Welcome home. That bath was SO nice. I could have stayed there all day." (Cool Down, Entrance) *"Thanks for cooling me off! I really need to go shopping for a lighter robe!" (Cool Down, Good) *"Time flies when you're having fun...and you and I have SO much fun." (Exiting) =Bonding = Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Prison Mess Hall Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Avatar! Are you going to dress all fancy to celebrate?" * "Hey, happy birthday!" Level Up * "Father... Mother... I will avenge you." (6+ stats up) * "Soon I'll be able to stop them for good." (4-5 stats up) * "One step at a time!" (2-3 stats up) DLC Pre-Battle Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Class Change * "I'll never stop learning new things!" Confession Battle Quotes Dual Support * "This scum doesn't stand a chance!" * "We can't lose!" * "We're gonna win!" * "I've got your back!" * "I'll protect you!" * "I'm so ready for this!" * "Is... that what you're wearing?" * "No dying on me!" * "We've got this!" Dual Strike * "Here we go!" * "Please hit!" * "How do you like this?" * "Me too!" * "Gotcha!" Dual Guard * "I won't let you die!" * "Keep your eyes open!" Critical/Skill * "You're gonna need stitches!" * "Ugh! That's it!" * "You shouldn't have done that!" * "You are so last season!" Defeated Enemy * "How do I look?" * "That was great!" * "Looks like a win!" * "Is that all you got?" * "Naturally." * "Done already?" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I owe you one!" * "That was great!" * "Thanks!" Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Oboro - Fierce Fighter ; Oboro and Hinata : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Oboro and Takumi : Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. Etymology Oboro means "Hazy," "Dim", or "Faint". It is also the name of a Imperial Japanese Navy Destroyer. Trivia *Oboro shares her English voice actress, Marisha Ray, with Effie and Mikoto. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Nozomi Sasaki, with Felicia. *Oboro placed 3rd most popular female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **Oboro was the 7th most popular character in the popularity poll issued by Famitsu. **Oboro also placed 7th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters